


Embers Burning

by infinityandluck



Series: Team Human Week 2019 [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Found Family, Gen, crteamhumanweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityandluck/pseuds/infinityandluck
Summary: “Hey, Caleb,” she yawned, “you’re pretty cool. ‘M glad you’re my brother.”Caleb turned to her, not harshly but quickly, “you see me as your brother?” It was a whisper. Hopeful and terrified. Wanting and loathing. All at once.Beau’s eyes snapped open, “what, no! If anything I see you as a bother. Cause you’re always bothering me!” He stifled a laugh and Beau punched him in the shoulder, “shut up!”“Goodnight, Beauregard,” and in the dim light she could see him smile as she drifted off to sleep.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: Team Human Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566472
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135
Collections: Team Human Week 2019





	Embers Burning

Beau couldn’t sleep. Something that was becoming more and more frequent, and more and more annoying.

But that wasn’t the problem, the problem was that she couldn’t go back to sleep, something that she has never had trouble with. And now she has been laying here, flat on her back, staring at the sky for the past twenty minutes, bored out of her mind.

She briefly wondered if Jester is still up or if her watch had ended, but she couldn’t find it in her to roll over and check, so she just laid there.

Bored.

Awake.

Tired, but not sleepy.

And ever so slightly pissed off.

She laid there for what felt like somewhere between five and fifteen minutes more before she finally sat up and looked over to see whose turn it is to be on watch since she figured she may as well do something to pass the time.

Sitting about ten feet was Caleb. Beau weighed her options, and talking to Caleb was better than nothing, so she pushed herself to her feet and joined him on the ground surrounding their fire. 

He didn’t seem startled, which was good, but he just sat there, staring at the fire, which wasn’t good. 

“Hey, man, you good?” She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her.

“Why are you awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” she shrugged it off like it was no big deal, and if Caleb could see past it, he didn’t say. He didn’t say anything, so Beau continued, “lotta shit’s happened recently.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Did she want to talk about it? Kind of? “Nah.”

Caleb nodded, he understood. Then he asked, “what is your family like?”

Out of all the questions he could’ve asked her, she didn’t expect that. But the answer came easily, “dad’s a dick, mom never cared, and I have a brother I don’t know.”

Caleb stared into the fire and Beau began to worry a bit, family was a difficult topic in the group, but Caleb especially, “do you want to know him?”

“Huh?”

“If you, uh, if you want to meet him, we could go.”

She didn’t particularly want to go back to Kamordah, that was why she had held off on mentioning it for so long. She didn’t need her family; they certainly didn’t need her, they made that much clear.

And the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she kind of already had a family. Jester, and Yasha, and Nott, and Fjord, and Caduceus, and Molly, and Caleb. They were her family.

“Nah. Not right now.”

“If, if you do want to see them, you should go sooner rather than later,” it was the same tone that he used when he asked Jester if she wanted to spend more time with her mom or if Nott wanted to see Luc and Yeza.

Beau yawned. 

She was tired again. And then the full force of that tiredness hit her like a load of bricks.

She put her head on Caleb’s shoulder, watching the embers start to burn down and their light fade away, and she began to fall asleep.

“Hey, Caleb,” she yawned, “you’re pretty cool. ‘M glad you’re my brother.”

Caleb turned to her, not harshly but quickly, “you see me as your brother?” It was a whisper. Hopeful and terrified. Wanting and loathing. All at once.

Beau’s eyes snapped open, “what, no! If anything I see you as a bother. Cause you’re always bothering me!” He stifled a laugh and Beau punched him in the shoulder, “shut up!”

“Goodnight, Beauregard,” and in the dim light she could see him smile as she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
